My Love For You Is Red And Yellow
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: AU for 5x22 "The Life of the Part". A gift for baby Alice brings back memories for Niles. One-shot. Written as a birthday present for leighann415!


**A/N: I wrote this for leighann415, because it's her birthday! So Happy Birthday and I hope you like it! I haven't watched the episode in ages so any errors are unintentional. **

* * *

"The baby is here, Niles. You really need to see her." When Frasier had called to tell them about Roz and her baby, he had sounded like he was the doting father. At first, when Roz had admitted her pregnancy, Niles had wondered if his brother was the father. He wasn't, although he thought a small part of both Roz and Frasier wished he were. As it was, the biological father would not play a role in the baby's life. Niles figured it made sense. Someone like Roz was bound to end up as a single mother. He felt ashamed thinking this; she was not so bad after all. Sometimes he even felt like he liked her. Pregnancy had mellowed her and maybe somewhere down the line they could actually be friends. They weren't; they were tied to each other because of their connection to Frasier. And now his brother was making him see the baby. Niles didn't like babies all that much. Naturally, he hoped to one day become a father as well, but if he was honest, babies still freaked him out. They were just too tiny, too easy to break.

"Roz has had her baby." Niles offered unenthusiastically when Daphne appeared in the living room. Her eyes grew big and her smile lit up the whole room. Niles sighed seeing her like that and completely forgot about Roz and the baby for a moment.

"Oh, I'm so happy for her!" She couldn't contain her joy and suddenly Niles found her in his arms. He was so surprised that it took him a moment to react. Finally, he hugged her back and knew he never wanted to let go of her. She smelled so wonderful; how did she always smell like this? Her hair, oh, her hair! He closed his eyes, reveled in the scent that always took his breath away. Daphne didn't know anything about his feelings, so she broke the hug but her smile was still firmly set. There were tears in the corners of her eyes and Niles felt the need to wipe them away. He didn't want her to be sad. To his own surprise, he caught a tear as it was about to fall down.

"Why are you sad? Please don't be sad." Daphne laughed softly.

"I'm not sad, it's just so… beautiful. Roz has brought a new life into this world. Don't you just think that's a big deal?"

"Sure. You know, Frasier told me to come and see Roz and the baby. Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh Dr. Crane!" Daphne expressed happily. His reward was another hug. Maybe Roz should have many more children.

"We cannot go there without a gift." Daphne suddenly remembered. Niles felt the absence of her body. He felt cold and almost incomplete. He tried to concentrate on coming up with an idea for a gift, but what did babies need anyway? He knew they needed lots of stuff, but he also knew Roz already had everything that was in any way practical. Niles figured a classical CD for babies would be a great gift. Daphne's facial expression told him otherwise.

"Let's go to the toy store. We have to have a gift!"

Niles wasn't fond of toy stores. He had been to a few because of Freddy, but he didn't like them. When his only nephew had been a baby, he'd often send his secretary to pick out something for the baby boy. As he grew older, it was easier to buy him a gift, because he had a personality and he could voice his wishes. All babies could do was cry. Niles grimaced and unfortunately, Daphne noticed. She smiled at him; she looked like a mother, he suddenly realized. He hoped she didn't see him like a kind of child or a sibling she had to take care of.

"What are you thinking about?" Daphne asked and 'awwwed' over a tiny pink dress.

"I don't really know what babies like."

"Babies are easy. All they need is love." Niles watched as she carefully touched the little dresses that looked like dolls could wear them. It was obvious that as happy as she was for Roz, part of her longed to be in that position. She wanted to have a baby, too. How gladly would he have thrown all his fears away and be the father of her baby. They'd make such beautiful babies.

"They need so much attention." Niles countered. Daphne smiled without looking at him.

"But they also love you unconditionally. I can't wait to have a child of me own. Do you think we should buy a dress or a onesie? Babies can never have enough to wear, right?" Niles nodded uncertainly. Somehow he wasn't happy with buying a dress. Daphne wasn't either, so he walked around. The background noises drove him crazy as he drifted through the store. A few children came running towards him and ever since he'd been a child himself, he had made way for them. So suddenly he found himself in an aisle with stuffed animals. There were all kinds of animals, a few he figured were supposed to be monsters. He didn't understand why children would want to play with something like that. His fingers gently ran over the different, soft fabrics. Suddenly he stopped. His hand was on a small dog that was red and yellow. Under normal circumstances, he would have found these colors hideous, because dogs simply didn't have red ears. But this dog was special; it reminded him of a stuffed animal his mother had given to him as a child. It had looked just like this one. His stomach tightened as it often did when he felt a pang of sadness over the loss of his mother. No matter how old he was or how much time had already passed, there were moments he couldn't help but miss her with an intensity that almost made him sick. He was about to take the dog as Daphne suddenly joined him.

"How cute!" she exclaimed and touched the soft animal that sat in Niles' hands. He stared at it with tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Dr. Crane?" He nodded, which didn't convince Daphne. She touched his back and waited for him to open up to her. It was so easy to talk to her and he wanted to. Daphne had never had the chance to meet his mother.

"I want to buy this for the baby." He said quietly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"I used to have one just like this," Niles said, turning to her. He knew that this time it was him who had tears in his eyes. "My mother gave it to me when I was about five years old. She had been to a conference and before she left, I'd thrown a tantrum. I hadn't wanted her to leave me with dad and Frasier. She promised me that it would be fine and when I couldn't stop crying, my dad let me sleep in their bedroom. I woke the minute she came home in the middle of the night. I remember her looking so happy. I didn't know why and being a child, I didn't care. She was hiding something behind her back and I couldn't wait to see what it was. She was laughing and it sounded so melodically. Sometimes I think I can still hear her laugh today. Anyway, finally she handed me this stuffed animal. A yellow dog with red ears and a red nose. I was confused and told her that dogs didn't have red years. She gave me a kiss and told me not take everything so seriously. To see beauty in things that are different." His voice broke at the end. Daphne had taken his hand at some point during his story. She, too, had tears in her eyes.

"I made you sad again, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Dr. Crane. Thank you for telling me. We'll buy this dog. The baby is going to love it."

The Roz they saw in the hospital bed almost didn't look like the woman they knew. She seemed small and so very tired. Her eyes sparkled, but they threatened to close any moment. Niles was shocked how quiet she was; he didn't like it. He'd rather have her throw vicious comments at him.

"There you are!" Frasier whispered forcefully. He was holding a small, pink bundle. Daphne kissed Roz' forehead and talked with her, occasionally looking over at the baby. Niles stared at the small, moving thing in Frasier's arms. The bag with the dog in it suddenly felt very heavy.

"Do you want to hold her?" Frasier asked his brother, who immediately shook his head no. Looking at her was enough. She sure was a miracle, but he was scared; she was even tinier than he had thought.

"Can I hold little Alice?" Daphne was suddenly with them. Frasier handed her over, but almost reluctantly. He really was acting like a father.

"Oh my…" Daphne sighed. She closed her eyes, taking in the specific baby smell.

"We brought you a gift. Well, actually it's a gift for… Alice." Niles awkwardly took out the stuffed animal and handed it to Roz. Her smile was so radiant it almost blinded Niles. He couldn't get used to this version of Roz.

"Thank you both so much. It's really lovely."

"Wait a minute," Frasier said, looking at the toy, "This looks like that ridiculous dog you used to run around with. The one mum gave you. I didn't think they still made these." He said the last sentence softly, obviously thinking about their mother, too.

"I'm so tired, guys. I might fall asleep any moment now…" As she finished saying it, her eyes closed and her breathing deepened. The three of them directed their attention at little Alice, who was about to fall asleep, too.

"She is cute." Niles admitted. Daphne grinned at him. Her eyes locked with his a moment longer than necessary. It was as if she was trying to figure out what their baby would look like, too. Just like he had done earlier. As always, Frasier destroyed the moment.

"We should leave Roz and Alice alone. Well, actually, I'll stay just a while and make sure nothing happens." Daphne took Niles' hand and led him outside. She sighed audibly.

"Is everything alright?" Niles asked, concerned.

"Yes. And no. I really want a baby, you know."

"I'd gladly help you with that." Niles couldn't believe he had blurted that.

"You're always so funny, Dr. Crane." Daphne gave him a gentle clap on the back and went to look for coffee. Niles stared after her; she hadn't even taken him seriously. Usually, he would feel sad about it, but not this time, because the way she had looked at him in the hospital room had meant something. They had shared something, he was sure of it. She just hadn't seen it yet. Feeling more confident than ever that he and Daphne were meant to be together, he simply followed her.

**END**


End file.
